sweetest taste in my mouth
by charlieslover
Summary: and the hardest part was letting go, not taking part. / Established relationship, Puck cheats on Quinn and apologizes in his own manner.


And just like that, it was over.

The anger she felt whenever she heard from him or Santana in the past few hours slipped through her fingers in a matter of seconds. She was left with nothing but a silent plea that those feelings would come back and replace the unbearable pain that took over her as she watched him hurl all over the concrete.

Quinn wasted no time before quickly typing something on her phone and rushing outside, hissing as she noticed the sky matching her dark mood and wondering if sometimes God enjoyed playing tricks with her. She approached him, trying her hardest to keep her tears from streaming down her face again, but didn't show any hesitation as she bent over to grab his arm and pull him away from his own mess.

If she said that wasn't a familiar feeling, she'd be lying.

"Are you okay?" Her mutter came out weaker than she intended it to, but she knew any attempt to fix it would be just as pathetic. Puck's response was quick and short, "I'm fine." His tone of voice, however, was just as convincing as the strong appearance she was trying to keep.

There was a long silence as he seemed to think of what exactly to say and she fought the urge to break down in front of him at once, but the sky spoke up first and heavy water drops started pouring down onto their awkwardly positioned bodies.

"Great!" She groaned in annoyance and tried to shake the wet strands of hair away from her face.

"Look…" He reached out to cup her cheek but just when he was about to, her hand met the side of his face; leaving a visible, burning mark. Shock spread across his expression as she clenched her jaw and pointed a finger towards him, no longer trying to hold back her tears. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch me, Puck!"

It was the first time she sounded this angry and before he could say anything, she raised her voice to one up the growing pain squeezing her chest miserably. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands that were probably all over someone else's ass half an hour ago! I told you not to come! Why are you here?"

"I—"

"You can never do anything right, can you? Go away! Leave me alone!" She shouted, voice so loud and desperate that it pained him to even hear it, before shoving him back. "I bet you're here just to see if I'm crying like a little bitch over you. Well, there you go, now leave!" Every single one of her words felt as if she was ripping through his chest with the sharpest knife, and he started to feel his eyes burn again, so he simply nodded and slowly turned away from her to try and make his way back home.

Puck was finally doing the one thing she wanted him to do. Yet the vision of him doing as he was told only made Quinn hurt more.

The one time he obeys to her words, she decides to grab his arm once again and pull him back against her, forcing him back into his old habit of not listening to what she says. It felt nothing but natural when he placed his hand on her waist as she pressed her lips tightly against his, hands clutching urgently at his shoulder to ease the fear of watching him walk away from her once more. He wrapped his arm around her waist, backing her against the nearest wall and pulling their soaked bodies together as his tongue explored her mouth hungrily.

A soft whimper echoed across the empty street and over the sound of the rain drops falling onto the pavement as her hands reached down to fumble with his jeans. He tensed in surprise, but didn't take long before trailing a hand underneath her dress, fingers brushing gently against the soft skin of her inner thigh and causing her to shiver; her lower body immediately responding to his touch. Puck groaned against her red, swollen lips and pressed the palm of his hand against her core, making her moan desperately. She ducked her head into the crook of his neck to stiffle her own noises, eyes pressing tightly shut as the familiar warmth ripped through her body.

"Tell me." His voice was low and husky, though still demanding, but his only response was her fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder. He sucked in a shaky breath as he felt himself hardening against her thigh, the palm of his hand starting to slip slightly due to the scorching silk that slowly spread and involved his rough skin. "Tell me you love me, Quinn." She said nothing, which caused him to tug her panties aside and squeeze her folds against one another suddenly. The blonde cried out as her eyes snapped open, cursing the power he had over her as she purposefully forgot he'd used that same power with someone else not too long ago.

"I love you…" It wasn't an honest statement, but a sheer plea for him to quit the torture. Her voice came out as a lingering moan and, for a slip second, she caught a glimpse of frustration spread all over his features before he clenched his jaw and pressed his growing erection against her thigh forcefully. "Fuck! I love you! I do… So, so much…"

The broken tone of the murmur escaping her lips made a grunt form deep in his throat as she finally unbuttoned his jeans and brought them down his hips along with his boxers. She wrapped her tiny fingers around him, running her thumb in teasing circles around his tip and not managing to fight back the grin creeping across her lips at his growl. All the rain falling onto his tan, hot skin began to feel like liquid ice rolling down his body. Quinn placed her free hand on his hip to pull him closer against her for warmth, guiding his shaft to her entrance, which made him pull back slightly. He shoved her hand away and grabbed himself, rubbing his head against her clit firmly. "Beg." She gasped in confusion, body tensing furiously at her core growing even wetter as Puck locked his dark gaze on hers. "Beg for this, Quinn." His free hand roamed up underneath her dress until it reached her ass, gripping it tightly and pressing his index finger against her back entrance. "Quinn—"

"Please!" She cut him, voice suddenly loud and desperate, and he smirked against her lips.

"Look at me."

The blonde scrunched up her face, whimpering as her muscles clenched in pure need. "Wha—"

"Just fucking look at me." He ordered and she immediately tilted her chin to meet his gaze, hazel locked in hazel. Puck simply stared at her for long moment, appreciating every single one of her features, before leaning in and softly brushing his lips against hers. "I love you," he breathed, not turning his eyes away from hers, "don't ever fucking doubt that again." She studied him for a little while and nodded softly, tongue darting out and caressing his lower lip. He parted his mouth, allowing her tongue to slide in and tangle with his gently as he took her lips fully in between his. The rain seemed to pour even faster as he pushed his body flush against hers, erection throbbing for her and hands lowering to her thighs, spreading them further apart. She let out a shaky sigh in anticipation followed by a loud moan into his mouth as his length filled her completely, breathing sharply through her nose and clutching desperately at his shoulders.

He groaned as her burning walls fisted around him, reflexively sliding deeper into her. The grip on her thighs tightened as he started to move inside of her, setting a tentative rhythm, slow and smooth until her stuttered breaths turned to a frantic and constant cry. Quinn jerked her hips against his, struggling to keep her eyes open and locked on his as electricity licked up her spine, causing her to break the kiss. "Puck," she sighed breathlessly. She braced herself on her hands on either side of his head, back bowing and chest tightening every time he twitched his hips forward into hers as if it was the last.

"Puuuckkk…" She cried helplessly as he lifted her off her feet, circling her legs around his hips and pressing her further against the wall. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head out of pleasure as her core clenched and unclenched hungrily around him and he bit his lip to fight his own moan, shaft plunging and pulsing inside her.

"Fuck." He gritted out, forcing himself harder but still just as slowly into her, skin slapping wetly against hers. She panted above him, a shiver running up her spine at the sound of his voice causing her to jerk her lower body more against his and whimper urgently. Her nails slowly began to sink into his cheeks as she finally managed to look straight into his eyes again, an obvious thrill racing through him. "You're gorgeous."

A weak smile spread across her lips before she pressed them tightly against his, the warm feeling building on her stomach. "Puck, I…"

"Shh. Come for me," he murmured and pounded faster into her, forehead resting against hers to watch every change of her expression as he fought back his release. She dug her heels into his ass and arched her back painfully against him, screaming out as her orgasm ripped through her ribs and rested warmly below her waist, core clenching and bathing his cock. Puck growled as her walls tightened around his throbbing length and shoved himself further into her, shuddering and spilling inside her.

They both stood in the rain, panting heavily as they tried to recover their long lost senses, their arms wrapping urgently around each other out of fear either one of them would dare to walk away. After an extremely long moment, she slowly let her legs fall to the floor and stood on her own two feet unsteadily, voice low. "Please… stay tonight…"

It didn't take him more than a second to smile broadly and nod.

It did, however, take him a few minutes to realize that the warm body he was blindly searching for in the morning after was no longer there. He grunted as his eyes fluttered open, the light in her bedroom ravishing them, and looked around with a hard frown curling his lips. There was a note sitting next to him, on her pillow.

"_Your clothes are in the laundry room. Leave."_


End file.
